custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Archosa
Archosa is the island home of the Saursapiens, the Lepidians, and the Saurchamelions. History Archosa was originally created by the Great Beings to be part of the Matoran Universe. Early in its history, the two main inhabitants of Archosa, the Saursapiens and the Lepidians, fought a fierce war against each other, which eventually reached a stalemate. The two species made their peace and began to coexist peacefully. At some point, a population of Lepidians migrated to a small nearby island named Isla Sphenos, just off the coast of Archosa. Eventually, due to isloation, these Lepidians evolved into a thinner, less heavily built subspecies. As Archosa's natives began to embrace crafting and designing, the island soon became the heart of a major trading power. Eventually, Archosa was invaded by the forces of the Xevthian Empire, and after a week-long struggle, was eventually forced to submit before their rule. The island was eventually freed when the Empire crumbled. However, the Empire's actions had resulted in the majority of the Lepidian subspecies on Isla Sphenos being rendered extinct. Archosa would eventually be ruled by Barraki Carapar, and became one of the most important islands under his rule. Carapar used many of the Saursapien natives as soldiers and weaponsmiths. After the League of Six Kingdoms' fall from power, Archosa became more independent. The inhabitants elected one of their own as the island's ruler and shifted their priorities, becoming crafters and carvers. At some point in the past, a troublesome Saursapien named Kevtho accidentally caused a Tahtorak to stampede, destroying the island's northernmost city. After the giant Rahi was subdued, Kevtho was banished from Archosa. Makuta Zomahk was later assigned to watch over the island. Around 10,000 BGC, an unknown event wiped out the majority of the Lepidian race, leaving very few of them left. In 1001 AGC, Toa Zuvak was sent to Archosa on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui in an attempt to forge an alliance with the Saursapiens. A short time later, the Brotherhood of Makuta sent a large group of Rahkshi in an attempt to secure the island. With Zuvak's help, however, the Saursapiens managed to drive off the Rahkshi. Archosa's ruler would later agree to ally with the Order of Mata Nui. Some time after Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, the Legion of Shadows members Spike and Rampage arrived on the island in order to track down a Kanohi Elda. Though they were successful in recovering the mask, they were forced to take shelter once a powerful storm occurred on the island. Gigas Magna Storyline Archosa took part in the Barraki Islands War. Near its end, it made a secret alliance with Xia and the Noctian Islands, the biggest weapons-suppliers in the war, to produce defective weapons for the fighters, thus ending the war. In 1,000 AGC, Leviathos was sent there by the Order of Mata Nui to stop an assault on the island by Makuta Necuas and his Rahkshi. Landscape ]] Much of Archosa is covered in lush forest filled with Rahi. The northern peninsula of the island, however, is dominated by desert. A small mountain range covers the island's center. There are seven small, highly advanced cities scattered throughout the island. A few dozen villages are located in between them. There is one heavily guarded fortress near the top of the island's tallest mountain. This is where the island's ruler lives. Known inhabitants Saursapiens The Saursapiens are the island's primary inhabitants. *Kevtho *The island's ruler *Gynt Lepidians The Lepidians are another sapient species of Archosa. Though they are not as numerous as the Saursapiens, they are considered one of the main races of the island. They are currently on the brink of extintion. They usuallu live in the forests or desert, though some have been know to move into the cities. *Raduke Saurchamelions A once prominent people, the Saurchamelions' numbers have been greatly reduced. *Corzaki Matoran Though they are in greater numbers than the Lepidians and Saurchamelions, most of the Matoran living on Archosa aren't native, as they settled on the island just under one thousand years ago. *Ronkoz (formerly) Other Archosa is home to many species of Rahi, including Tahtorak. Trivia *The word Archosa is derived from the word "Archosaur" (Greek for "ruling lizard"). *In the Gigas Magna Storyline, Archosa is located east of the Northern Continent. Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe